Palitan Oras
by Okonomi Black Cat
Summary: One life, reborn. One alchemist has returned. For better or for worse? Only time can tell. THERE ARE SPOILERS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS FROM THE MANGA AND THE ANIME!


Summary: One life, reborn. One alchemist has returned. For better or for worse? Only time can tell. THERE ARE SPOILERS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS FROM THE MANGA AND THE ANIME!

I've already decided on what the pairing would be but I want to see suggestions and votes as to who you guys think will end up with my OC! Why? Just to satisfy my curiosity and for pure amusement. ;3

I would appreciate it if those who read my story click the 'ebil' button at the bottom to send reviews. (You know you want to.)

I will accept _any _form of criticism or flames from reviewers including those that may say that my OC is a Mary Sue or that my story is a rip off. Hopefully you, as in the readers, may help me. Be good critics to help me make my story a better one for you to read. I will also gratefully and happily accept praises. ;D

In this story you may find interesting _bits_ that you may not understand. All will either be explain in brackets or at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot to this story.

Did I forget anything?

Oh yes, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Resurrected

"It's_ done_." The man smiled.

_I o__nce was lost, but now am found, was blind, but now I see. Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieve, how precious did that grace appear the hour I first believe._

A new circle has been made.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come. Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, and grace will lead me home._

His surroundings were dark, not a single trace of light could be found.

_  
__The Lord has promised good to me, His Word my hope secures, He will my Shield and Portion be, as long as life endures.  
_

He paced forwards towards a desk. Papers scattered every where.

_  
__Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail, and mortal life shall cease, I shall possess, within the veil, a life of joy and peace.  
_

Thirty five litres of water, twenty five kilograms of carbon, four litres of ammonia, one point five kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorous, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of saltpetre, eighty grams of sulphur, seven point five grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon, and a little bit of fifteen other elements were found in this circle. He dropped in a state alchemist's pocket watch in along with a lock of black hair.

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow, the sun forbear to shine but God, who called me here below, will be forever mine.  
_

_She_ will need more power.

_When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise than when we'd first begun._

"More _power_ means more sacrifice," he whispered. His smile widened. He turned around. He heard them whimper. He saw them cringed. He took a step forward as they crawled back. "What helpless little fools." He walked towards a cage and leaned down to see them, all seven of them. "Please Doctor Burg let us go!" cried a man. "At least let the woman and the child go!" shouted another. The doctor's eyes grew large, their pupils danced with amusement. "Let you go? What would I gain if I let any of you_ go?_ Even if I did gain anything the State would have my hide for this now wouldn't they?" He grinned evilly at them. A light shined under the cage. Cement hands emerged from the ground. They slowly started moving the metal cage towards the circle. "You can't be serious!" "Serious? Well of course I'm serious. There's no turning back for me now and if all it takes is seven _worthless_ lives from this earth to revive _her_. Then I'll do it." The doctor smirked and let out a triumphant sigh. "What do you mean?"

The cage dropped.

The cement hands disappeared and left the cage in the middle of the circle. "I guess since you are going to die I might as well tell you." The doctor turned his back away. "Ari Flowrite." He walked slowly back to his desk. He took up a sheet of paper. "For years I have read and studied this woman and now today I have found the answer I was searching for. After ten long years, I found the answer that would solve millions of puzzles in this world. _She_ was known as the miracle worker. _She_ was known as the Saviour." Doctor Burg turned around to face his scared hostages. "Ari Flowrite also known as the Palitan Oras Alchemist. Even though I have yet to figure out the meaning of the name I have enough information to know that this world will be purified by this one being."

"You're crazy!" shouted the woman who cradled her son who started crying. "Crazy? Well then I'll just have to prove you right now don't I?" whispered the Doctor Burg.

He kneeled down next to the circle. "It is time," he said monotonously, "to say good bye." He placed his hands to the floor. Light erupted out from every line. It quickly traced the outlines to show a transmutation circle. "No!" shouted the man in the cage. Yes!" The doctor smiled until what he saw next made his lips frown. The light was weakening. "No…" he frantically looked around. "Not enough sacrifice," he thought to himself. A crazy thought. He suddenly the same maniacal grin as before. He jumped and slammed his hands to the ground. "Ari Flowrite shall return from hell and come back to this world!" he shouted. The light returned. It shined even stronger and brighter than before. It engulfed them all. Cage, doctor and desk were all pulled into the light.

More light erupted walls of the room disappeared.

The light suddenly retreated back. All the way back as if afraid to come out. It kept on retreating until it was all gone.

Smoke fizzled out from the ground.

"Why…" a hoarse voice choked out. In anger the voice screamed "Why have you brought me back!" The smoke slowly dispersed to reveal a black figure. Everything around it was burnt. Bits of wood and paper were charcoaled. The house seemed to have exploded from the power that was released from the light. The figure jumped slightly when it suddenly heard a noise. Laughter echoed around the room. Doctor Burg laughed and laughed. His arms and legs were both gone. He lay in a puddle of his own blood. He shouted in pain and shockingly in pleasure. "I've done it, I've brought Ari Flowrite back!" "You?" The figure that was now established as Ari Flowrite stepped towards the Doctor. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt then hissed, "Why did you bring me back when I had finally left this God forsaken place? Why?" "Why? To help our country, to help our world, to help save my life of course!" screamed the Doctor. Ari dropped the doctor.

She shook slightly as if she was crying but this was soon proven wrong when she started chuckling and soon the chuckling turned to a burst of laughter. "What are you laughing at?" shrieked Doctor Burg. "Help me!" Ari blinked. "And what pray tell would be an equivalent exchange?" The doctor looked as if someone had slapped him. He was flabbergasted! "Equivalent exchange? I brought you back to life!" "Which is the exact opposite of what I want!" Ari shot back. She started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave me here like this!" Ari glanced back at him. "Who ever said I couldn't? But I guess you have a fair point. Who knows what would happen if you told everyone that Ari Flowrite came back from hell. There's bound to be someone who _would've_ believed you." She wickedly grinned at him. "Goodbye. I hope you find your rightful place and punishment." With a blink of an eye she was right in front of him. Her hand clasped onto his face. "Say hello to Satin for me!" Black jolts shaped of what seemed to be lightning bolt cut through Doctor Burg's head. The body fell.

Ari sighed then looked to the floor. "Poor sods," she whispered. Skeletons of what was left of the seven hostages remained. She looked at her hands. "This is the least I can do." Ari placed her hands on the floor. A flash, then gone. Seven graves appeared. Ari clapped her hands twice then bowed. "I'm sorry." On the ground something silvery caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. The object was a state alchemist's pocket watch, _her_ watch. A gust of wind blew into her face. A piece of paper floated up. Ari caught it. Her eyes widened. She slipped the piece of paper along with the watch into her pants pocket.

She walked away.

All this had happened in a matter of hours. Eight lives lost. One life regained. Ari had sought sanctuary at a church. She slowly lit eight candles. One of each life that was taken away from this planet. "I have a life once more. I will use my powers to its limit. They shall only be used when I will it," she whispered.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of Palitan Oras!

Votings for pairings with my OC will start now! Suggest people who you want her to be paired with. :D


End file.
